


Call Me Dean

by thelonelywriter



Series: Dear Mr. Winchester [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Classroom Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teasing, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Cas' relationship with Dean blossoms, both Cas and Dean find that Cas really likes to take Dean's dick in any way possible. Especially when he's bent over Dean's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Well, all of you guys wanted it so here it is!! Dean fucking Cas right over his very own desk right in their very classroom!! I really like how this series just started out with some simple Casturbation that I didn't think would go anywhere but now I'm writing Dean straight up bending Cas over and fucking him so he can't walk straight; it's almost gratifying in a way :) Anyways, go on and read away, you guys probably had a lot of expectations for this fic so hopefully I exceeded them!!

As Dean and Cas slowly get into their relationship, Cas grows less shy, he comes out of his shell around Dean. Dean and him share a lot of facts about themselves, they get to know each other a lot. Dean and Cas both make sure to let the other know that the relationship isn’t just about sex, it’s about each other. Still, there’s a lot of sex involved in their relationship.

Cas was a virgin when they started their relationship, but that easily changes. Cas tells his parents that Dean is his tutor and he’s taking Cas to the library so they can study. Dean actually drives him to a secluded little alcove in the middle of nowhere where he fucks Cas nice and hard. Dean wanted to start off slow, but Cas kept begging for more, and Dean _definitely_ can’t deny him that.

They try not to use Dean’s classroom as much as possible because there’s more of a chance of them getting caught, but sometimes Cas gives Dean those doe eyes and a little pout and gets Dean to fuck him right there and then. Dean now keeps a bottle of lube in his desk just for occasions like that one. Since Dean knows that he’s clean and Cas had been a virgin to begin with, they don’t use condoms which makes things even better. Cas also slowly loses his innocence.

Cas still has that innocent look about him, he still has those bright, blue eyes that always look so eager, but Dean knows by now that that little glint in Cas’ eye isn’t just innocence; it’s hunger. 

Cas is a little cockslut to put it plainly, and both Cas and Dean know it. Cas always wants to suck Dean off under his desk after school, he wants Dean to fuck him up against the wall, in his car, over his desk, anywhere really. Cas just wants Dean’s dick. Dean has no qualms about that.

It’s a regular Friday and once the bell rings everyone is gone; except for Cas who had been pretending to get his stuff together. Once everyone is definitely gone, Cas smirks up at Dean who’s leisurely leaning his back against his desk, then proceeds to walk over to the door, checking to make sure that the coast is clear before closing the door, locking it, and closing the blinds.

Castiel wanders over to Dean, who opens his arms, letting Cas slip into them. Cas hums happily as he presses his lips to Dean’s. Dean smiles softly into the kiss, parting his lips to deepen it. Castiel moans softly into the kiss, pressing his body closer to Dean. Dean leans down, grasping the back of Cas’ thighs. Cas knows what that means and he jumps up, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist as Dean turns him, sitting Cas right on Dean’s desk, the kiss never breaking once.

Castiel slings his arms lazily around Dean’s shoulders, letting Dean wrap his hands firmly around Cas’ waist. The kiss is lazy yet somehow still hot, wanting, and longing. Dean smooths his hand down Cas’ thighs, thighs that he loves to feel hooked around his shoulders. They sneak out in Dean’s car to fuck sometimes, and Cas always wraps his legs around Dean’s shoulders because Cas is fucking flexible and it’s just one more thing about Cas for Dean to love.

The kiss grows sloppy, moans and groans bleeding into it. They’re quiet though, they have the sense of mind to know that though it’s after school there are still people in the building. Dean finally pulls away from Cas, nipping at his lower lip before leaning his forehead against Cas’. Cas has that little glimmer in his eye that makes Dean’s stomach flip.

“You were trying to get my attention during class today, weren’t you?” Dean murmurs, pressing another kiss to Castiel’s lips. Cas bites his lip, smiling.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Castiel mutters back, and Dean smirks, beginning to press light kisses down Cas’ neck, nipping just a bit, but not enough to leave any marks.

“Oh, yes you do. I saw you twirling that pencil around, biting it and keeping it between those pretty pink lips of yours,” Dean says as Castiel bares his neck for Dean. “You want it bad today, don’t you?” Dean inquires, kissing back up his neck so that he can look Cas in the eye. Cas’ pupils are wide when Dean catches eye contact with him.

“I don’t know, I just know that I really want you to fuck me,” Cas whispers, tone inviting. Dean smirks, brushing his cheek with Cas’ as he leans in to nip at his ear.

“Oh, really?” 

“Yes, really,” Castiel murmurs.

“If we keep doing this in my classroom we’re gonna get caught,” Dean mutters back, going back to kiss down Cas’ neck.

“Yeah, but I like it when you bend me over your desk. You like it too, I know you do. My ass stuck out, your cock pounding into me. You gotta admit, it’s pretty hot,” Castiel hums. Dean grins.

“You tryna get me hard just by talking?” Dean questions, pulling away to look Cas in the eye. Cas smirks, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, is it working?” Castiel questions.

“Mmm, it’s definitely doing something,” Dean tells him, pressing forwards for another kiss. Cas grins into it, easily opening up his mouth, letting Dean’s tongue slip in once more.

This kiss is more heated, it grows intense more quickly as eagerness falls into it from both Dean and Cas’ sides. They go on like that for a few long moments until finally, a panting Dean pulls away.

“You ready?” Dean questions and Castiel grins as he hops down from the desk.

“I’ve been ready all day,” he responds, earning a grin from Dean, who kisses him on the cheek before walking around to the other side of his desk.

“Good,” Dean replies as he opens one of his desk drawers, fumbling in it for the lube. When he finds it he stands up, wandering back to the side of the desk that Cas is on. Cas doesn’t hesitate to undo his button and zipper, shoving down his jeans and boxers and getting in the perfect position, ass out, palms to the desk, bent over and giving Dean the best view. Dean licks his lips at the sight, admiring it for a second before he smiles a small smile to himself, dropping to his knees. Cas is expecting a slick finger at his entrance, but instead, once Dean has spread his cheeks, there’s a hot tongue running over his rim.

“Oh, God, Dean,” Cas moans, completely relaxing into it, loving the wet, hot slide of Dean’s tongue against him. He can feel Dean humming softly, and it’s sending vibrations through Cas that are driving him crazy. Dean just licks slowly and lazily over Cas’ hole, sometimes lapping at it a little, causing more soft moans to fall from Cas’ lips.

Finally, Cas hears the click of the lube cap, and soon enough he feels one of Dean’s fingers sliding into him. Cas was right when he would think of Dean’s fingers a while back, they’re thick and fucking perfect. Cas has admittedly come on them more than once. It’s not his fault that Dean can find Cas’ prostate in less than a few seconds, or that he has a certain way of fucking them in and out of Cas that makes arousal burn hot inside of Cas. Cas was also right on the account that Dean has a thick cock because he does and it feels fucking perfect when it’s inside of Cas. Cas bites his lip at the thought, shoving his hips back towards Dean, the silent question for more. Dean simply grins, slipping in a second finger, knowing that Cas is going to be impatient today. He can tell by the way Cas acted during class that Cas really does want it today.

Dean scissors Cas open, thrusts his fingers in and out until he crooks them in just the right way to get Cas swearing above him. “Fuck,” Cas hisses, obviously trying to keep back louder noises. Dean smiles and massages over that little bundle of nerves just to hear Cas whimper, just to watch his hips move back in needy little motions.

Dean finally pulls his finger away only to add a third finger that Cas relishes. He loves the way Dean works them in and out of Cas, he loves the stretch of it, everything really. It’s wonderful.

Though Cas is definitely impatient today, he doesn’t rush Dean because he has to admit that he loves the feeling of Dean’s fingers. Finally, however, those three fingers are sliding out of him and he can hear Dean standing up, unzipping his slacks. A rush of excitement runs through Cas as he waits for Dean to coat his cock in a layer of lube. Dean shuffles forwards, positioning the head of his cock against Cas’ rim. “Ready?” Dean asks kindly, placing his hands on Cas’ hips. Cas’ response is to grin, shoving his hips back so that he head of Dean’s cock slips past his rim. Dean grins right back, slowly sinking in. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Dean murmurs, sliding in until his hips are flush against Cas’ ass. Dean groans, his head lolling back. “God, Cas, you always feel so fucking good,” Dean manages, earning a grin from Cas.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Cas hums, circling his hips a little to get a feel for Dean. Dean really does always feel good. Cas will never tire of the thickness, the stretch, the fullness it makes him feel. Soon enough, he can feel Dean pull out only to thrust back in. It’s tame, but it’s not what Cas wants. Castiel smirks, grinding his hips backwards. He knows what will get Dean going.

“Harder, Mr. Winchester, please,” Castiel calls over his shoulder. Dean lets out a huff of laughter. Dean had insisted that Cas call him Dean instead of Mr. Winchester since they’re going to be having an intimate relationship. Cas easily complies, but then once or twice he would let it slip, and Dean would always pay no attention to it, obviously it was a little weird to call someone by a name that you weren’t allowed to use for awhile. But then when they were fucking, Cas let it slip and it made something hot and wanting erupt in Dean’s stomach. Don’t ask him why, it was probably something that came with being a little bit of a pervert, but it was just so dirty to be fucking one of his students and having them call him, ‘Mr. Winchester’ instead of his real name. It made everything ten times hotter. They don’t do it every time that they fuck, for the most part Cas uses Dean’s real name when Dean’s fucking into him like the world would end the next day, but sometimes, just to tease, to get Dean riled up, Cas will call him, ‘Mr. Winchester’ instead of using his real name. And Cas that sneaky bastard knows that it gets Dean hot so he only uses it more.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re gonna kill me,” Dean grits out as he shoves his hips into Cas even harder. Cas bites his lip with a smile, closing his eyes and simply letting himself feel the wonderful feeling of Dean pounding into him.

Dean grabs his hips roughly, tugging Cas back onto his cock, giving Cas everything he has. But, Cas is insatiable. 

“Is that all you have, Mr. Winchester? Because I’d really like it if you’d fuck me so hard that I’d feel it for weeks,” Castiel suggests. Dean pauses, taking a breath before snapping his hips forwards even faster. Cas lets out a soft moan, dropping his head between his shoulders. “That’s better,” he encourages, feeling heat rising and pulsing all throughout him.

Dean presses his fingertips even harder into Cas’ hips, tugs his hips back even harder, thrusts into him just the way he knows Castiel likes by now. And Castiel definitely likes it. The feeling of Dean’s cock thrusting in and out of him, the little grunts that are found under Dean’s breath, the hot air settling around them thick with the smell of sex. It’s so fantastically wonderful that Castiel can barely stand it. 

“Please, Mr. Winchester, more, need more,” Castiel pants, and Dean groans at the words. He starts to angle his thrusts in a different way, tries to find that certain one that will get Cas screaming, or, well, not screaming because they’re still in the classroom. Sure enough, he finds it, and the gasp that Castiel lets out bleeds into a long moan. “Oh, God, Mr. Winchester, yes, right there, please,” Castiel groans, arching his back up into Dean’s thrusts. Dean smiles as he thrusts his hips forwards even harder, goes at it as much as he wants and just like he likes. He can hear the desk beginning to jerk across the floor, and he grins at the noise, at the sight of Cas bent over, palms on the desk, Dean thrusting into him so hard that the desk is actually moving.

“Fuck, Cas, so fucking perfect like this, bent over and begging for it, God, you want it so bad, don’t you?” Dean grits out. Castiel bites his lips, letting out a little whine. He knows that he drives Dean crazy when he lets out those sweet whimpers and whines. He tries to let them go as much as he can, just to get Dean off.

“Need it, Mr. Winchester, need it so bad,” Castiel whimpers, and Dean groans. Cas always has a way of getting under Dean’s skin, getting to him in a way that makes his heart beat fast, his knees go weak, and heat, a beautiful flood of heat rush through him. “Please, Mr. Winchester, I’m close,” Castiel pants. Dean grits his teeth, letting his head loll back.

“I’m right there with you, baby,” he tells Cas who can feel himself oh so close to the edge, the wave of pleasure curled in his belly beginning to unfurl, to grow. Dean can tell that he really is close too by the little hitched breaths he’s letting out. That’s always a sign that he’s about to come. Dean watches him, gives him all that he has and waits until finally Cas is coming with a scream that is muffled because he’s biting down on his knuckles so hard that he’s going to leave bruises. He clenches around Dean, who groans, his thrusts erratic as he chases his own orgasm. Cas just moans softly, lets Dean fuck into him because even though he’s not hard anymore, he can still enjoy it.

Finally Dean does come though, he comes with a choked off groan as his hips slowly stutter and he buries himself deep inside of Cas. He takes a few breaths before dropping forwards, letting his palms rest next to Cas’ on the desk.

“Mm, you need to fuck me over your desk more often,” Castiel pants, and Dean smiles, pressing a kiss to the back of Cas’ neck.

“You gonna clean the come off of my desk this time?” Dean inquires, and Castiel groans.

“Fine,” he grumbles, and Dean presses one more kiss to the back of Cas’ neck before straightening up, slowly pulling out of Cas before tucking himself back into his boxers and slacks. Cas sighs as he straightens up too, grabbing his boxers and his jeans and zipping them back up. Dean pulls him in for one last kiss, slow and lazy before Dean pulls away. 

“You still gonna have your homework done for tomorrow?” Dean teases, and Castiel nudges him with a smile.

“I definitely am, Mr. Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking next of writing the loss of virginity scene that I mentioned in this fic so I would be virtually going back in time a bit, but I just kind of wanted to write it to show how their relationship started!! I don't really know if you guys will like that but I'm probably going to start writing it anyways whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But still, if you guys want me to add something to this series you're welcome to spitball ideas and shoot 'em my way!! My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) if you have prompts to send, ideas, headcannons, anything really!! Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that you guys are all doing well :) Xoxo <3


End file.
